Happy Dorm Time
by bucktooth22
Summary: Stiles goes away to college with Scott but Derek gets anxious. Sterek fluff
1. Gotta p

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

AN: Stiles's texts are **bold** and Derek's are _italic_

"Text me every day!" Stiles called from his spot in the driver's seat of his old jeep.

"Call me every night." Derek called back waving as the car rolled off. Scott, Derek knew, would protect Stiles, but still, college sucked.

But then his phone buzzed and it was Stiles and Derek opened the message before sighing. His boyfriend was still the same person he was before he left.

 **Gotta p**

 _Keeping romance alive_


	2. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Derek stared at his phone; it had been hours since his last message from Stiles. Hours. He didn't want to be the first one to text, but it had been so long and Stiles usually texted more obsessively. He waited until the night then called. Stiles answered and it was loud, like a party was going on in the background. "Hey boo!" Stiles said loud enough to be heard over the din.

"Are you drunk?" Derek asked feeling annoyed. Stiles was partying and not texting, didn't he know how the wolf worried?

"A bit." Stiles purred as the noise died down. Derek assumed he'd gone outside.

"Where is Scott?" Derek asked.

"In the dorm." Stiles said.

"Where are you?" Derek asked trying not to sound mad.

"Party."

"Stay there." Derek growled. He got in his car and drove to the college. It was three hours following speed limits but Derek never followed speed limits. On the way he called Scott and ripped him a new one for letting Stiles go to a party alone. He told Scott to get his wolf ass over there and make sure Stiles got back to the room safe.


	3. Texting Pup

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

 **Pup**

 _What_

 **R u mad?**

 _Yes_

 **R u 2 punish me?**

 _Yes_

 **Do u luv me?**

 _Yes_

 **Scotty here**

 _Good. Punch him for me_

 **He mad i hit him**

 _Good_


	4. Hangover

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

By the time Derek got there it was nearing morning. He found Scott and Stiles asleep in their shared dorm. "Wake up." Derek growled. Stiles moaned and sat up, holding his head.

"Don't talk so loud." Stiles whispered.

"Scott." Derek growled, his voice lower.

"What?" Scott growled sitting up with a displeased expression.

"If you ever let that happen again, I'll kill you." Derek snarled.

"What did I do?" Scott huffed. Derek didn't say anything, just grabbed the blanket under Scott, dragged it, and Scott, off the bed and into the hall before shutting the door. Stiles was looking a light shade of green.

"You don't text, don't call, and then when I call you're smashed." Derek growled handing Stiles a rubbish bin into which he hurled.

"Were you worried pup?" Stiles asked patronizingly. Next Derek handed Stiles a toothbrush. After Stiles was done brushing his teeth Derek handed him a coffee. "Well, were you worried?" Stiles asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Like I would worry about a mutt like you." Derek huffed as he flopped down on the bed, pulling Stiles down on top of him.

"Bad dog, I have to get to class." Stiles laughed.

"Well then one more gift." Derek said.

"The coffee, the rescue, the brand new toothbrush, what more could a girl ask for?" Stiles laughed getting off his boyfriend. Derek fished the sunglasses out of his jacket and handed them to Stiles who laughed once again. "My hero." Stiles purred. "Do you want a kiss?" Stiles asked.

"Hangover kiss, just what I dream of at night." Derek rolled his eyes but grabbed a fistful of Stiles's shirt and pulled him close to kiss him.

"You could always stay the night here." Stiles said.

"I don't think Scott would appreciate that." Derek said dryly. Stiles shrugged.

"We could always stay the night in your car." Stiles laughed.

"No. I'm heading back." Derek said.

"You dummy just tell him." Said Scott through the door. They looked at each other for a moment, Derek's eyes narrowing on his boyfriend who shrank under the angry glare.

"There was a guy who made fun of me. That's why I went to the party." Stiles said. Derek wasn't sure how the two connected but in any case he was going to have blood.

"Who, where?" Derek asked opening the door so Scott could participate.

"His name is Josh." Stiles said. "I was talking to Scott and asked if we were dating and I said no but that my boyfriend was a hot piece of ass and he called me a faggot and said that I was such a looser and that I was making it up."

"And did you hit him?" Derek asked either of them. He still didn't get why that meant Stiles had to go to the party but it didn't matter. They shook their heads. "Where is he now?" Derek asked.


	5. Miss u

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

They found the punk ass kid Derek, dragging Stiles along behind him, and Scott trailing along too. "You Josh?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." The little shit said.

"You called my boyfriend a looser, and a faggot. I want to hear you say it again to my face." Derek said, looming over the guy.

"Why?" The kid laughed sizing Derek up.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to call him a looser." Derek snarled a low noise that promised death.

"How much is he paying you to do this?" Josh asked laughing. "I'll double."

"Cash up front." Derek said dropping Stiles's hand. Scott and Stiles looked at each other with horrified expressions.

"Here" The kid laughed at the looks on Scott and Stiles's faces before handing over all the cash in his wallet.

"This is a lesson. Get the money before you smash his teeth in." Derek said. Josh's snide smile fell and he looked frightened before Derek began bashing his teeth in. When he was done wailing on the kid he leaned in close, pulling him a bit up off the ground so he could whisper in the kid's ear. "If you ever talk to my boyfriend like that again I'll kill you." Derek said softly. "Scott, you get him to the hospital, he had a bad fall down the stairs. If he says anything else just...convince him otherwise." Derek said before taking Stiles's hand and walking off.

"That was a bit much." Stiles said looking over his shoulder.

"It'll become common knowledge that you have a crazy boyfriend who'll rip anyone's throat out if they mess with you." Derek said kissing Stiles sweetly.

"You're not so crazy, pup." Stiles said smiling and kissing him back.

"This time, actually call." Derek said.

"And text." Stiles grinned.

"Or I'll show up and beat up another kid." Derek did that crazy terrifying smile thing before Stiles laughed and they kissed and walked off once again. Derek found it was harder to actually walk away than it was to watch Stiles drive away. He imagined this was how Stiles felt driving away. But then his phone buzzed and it was a text from Stiles.

 **Miss u**

 _I haven't even left campus yet_

 **Miss u**

 _Fine I'll stay till lunch_

 **Yay!**

 _Looser_

 **Careful my sourwolf bf will beat u up if ur mean 2 me**

 _He sounds like a pretty awesome boyfriend_

 **R u trying 2 make me jealous**

 _What do I do until lunch?_

 **Come 2 class w me**

 _I'm not that desperate_

 **i can skip nd we can have happy dorm time**

 _Meet you in 10_


End file.
